The Muggle Division
by PiecesofAlchemy
Summary: "You want me to what!" "Work…for…me…Granger," he repeated slowly as if her comprehension skills were the issue. Dramione. EWE. Based loosely on the movie Two Weeks Notice starring Sandra Bullock & Hugh Grant.
1. Prologue

A/N: All recognizable characters & content throughout this story belongs to JK Rowling and the creators of the movie 2 Weeks Notice.

 **Prologue**

"You want me to what?!"

She stood stock still staring at the figure lounging in her doorway. When she had opened the door, she was confused by the blonde standing in her way, his grey eyes staring at her amusedly. He wasn't known to mince words when he wanted something and he clearly had a mission on his mind. Hermione Granger wondered if he had finally worked himself in to a fit of insanity.

"Work…for…me…Granger," he repeated slowly as if her comprehension skills were the issue.

She rubbed her eyes. It was quite possible that _she_ was the one working too hard and this was her onset of insanity.

"Uh…no thanks?" she responded, making to close the door and thinking of Floo-ing her Mediwitch. He caught the door and pushed it back open.

"Common courtesy would dictate that you at least hear the full offer before refusing," he drawled not in the slightest bit perturbed.

Her expression however, was all levels of perturbed.

"Right, but given who is doing the offering and who is responding, I am fairly certain there is no scenario in the world where the likes of me works for the likes of you," she hissed.

He grinned. Now she was concerned.

He put a hand to his heart, "Ah, that's the type of straight talk I like to hear, Granger. Running a mult-billion galleon company, I have little time for pleasantries and though I never appreciated it in our youth, I do say your honesty is refreshing."

She wondered idly if she should send a patronus to Harry. So far she seemed in no place of harm with their childhood rival showing up at her door, never having had two words with him since the final battle. Harry and him were pleasant enough with one another, some mutual understanding having developed between them years ago, but other than nodding his head to Hermione when they happened upon each other, he typically left her to her own devices.

Until now.

"Clearly you've had some sort of breakdown at work, and are not in your senses. I suppose you won't leave until you have your say, but I do suggest going straight home and getting some help afterwards," she opined, moving away from the door and gesturing him inside.

He practically waltzed in, "I can assure you that I am of sound mind and have aptly concocted a scenario in which you would be a fool to refuse my proposition."

"Proposition?" she said tartly. He looked at her steaming face and recognized how she had taken his words. He chuckled lightly taking a seat on her slightly dilapidated sofa.

"No, although I am sure that would be nice, but mind out of the gutter, Granger. Malfoy Industries is expanding and I would like you to head up our new Muggle division," he laid out using his hands for flourish.

"You want me to what?" she repeated again feeling like a broken record.

"Ah yes, I know," he said flourishing his hands again with every dramatic prose, "but what about all of my muggle-hating ways and biased attitudes and hypocrisy, etc etc…"

She stared at him, "Well, yes."

He nodded his approval. She was tough – he liked that.

"Granger, as you know, when the war ended, the Malfoys were neither here nor there. Our savior and martyr-who-loved-to-live who was not to be outdone with just killing that snake-face, had to fall on another proverbial sword with respect to my mother and I. You remember how eloquent his speech was," his eyes dramatically glistened as he continued his sarcastic tirade.

"Anyways, since then I have been paying my dues and working hard to restore the Malfoy name. Old habits die hard, Granger, but I assure you the Ministry and Potter are determined to stamp out every bit of prejudice until we are all just muggle-loving zombies who flinch at any sign of hostility."

She realized he quite liked hearing his own voice and even an audience of one, was still an audience.

"It has come to my attention, quite brilliantly, that soon enough there will be a need for some form of Mugglish integration in to Wizard society. I can even relent enough to say that we have opportunities to deliver muggle things to the Wizard world and vice versa. For instance, I am under the impression that many Purebloods will buy in to a "Muggle-cation." An opportunity to get away from it all and rough it by living like muggles do, sans wands, but with all the perks….quite like camping I suppose."

He seemed lost in thought and hadn't noticed her jaw dropping lower and her lower and her eyes getting wider and wider, almost popping out of her head which each sentence he uttered. She didn't know whether to be impressed or insulted.

She knew that part of his dues had been to have some sort of Muggle sensitivity training that had been developed by Harry. It was a beta-project and they had gotten Malfoy to agree to try it out.

Trust Malfoy to try and capitalize on it.

She decided it was time to say something, "While this is interesting, I don't quite see how or why you would need my assistance with any of this. There are plenty of others who will be more inclined to assist you."

He outright laughed at her. She threw him a glare.

"Yes, I am sure there are capable Muggleborns and Half-Bloods who could take on the role and do an adequate job. I don't want adequate though. I must have the best, and I am beyond schoolyard rivalry to not know that you are indeed the brightest one of our age, and therefore, the best candidate for this position. Granger, in our younger years I would do anything to oust you, but I never captured how I could have instead embarked upon a mutually beneficial arrangement. Now, I will not miss my chance."

His confidence was almost attractive. Had he been anyone else, she may have been swayed by the compliment.

"Sorry, Malfoy. All I see is that this scheme will get you richer. And I am not working for corporations who play on the consumers weaknesses and create ridiculous trends for their own monetary benefit," she responded, nose in the air.

His eyes narrowed slightly, making him look like his younger self. It was gone so quickly, she thought she may have imagined it.

Smirking, he looked at her perched on the arm of a chair. She looked almost cat-like. He decided to go in for the kill.

"Tell me, Granger. How goes your grassroots initiatives in the Department of Magical Creatures?" he purred innocently.

Her eyes narrowed and he put up his hands in mock surrender.

"I only ask because it is my understanding that you are having a tough time getting buy-in for your Fair Wage legislation."

She growled. Of course he knew. The Daily Prophet was delighting in highlighting constant rejections in getting the ministry to secure fair wages for magical creatures employed by wizards. What had begun as a passionate youthful tirade to free all house elves had been adapted over the years, culminating in her desire to bring some form of equality and justice to those considered to be "creatures" when many of them were smarter and more powerful than the average witch or wizard and should be compensated justly, rather than taken advantage of. It was the first step in her mind in changing the archaic mindset of wizarding society. She had taken a less glamorous job at the Department, opting out of the Auror route that her best friends had clamored at and resigning herself to a space where there were little resources and much to be done. At first she was hoping that she had some leverage with her connections, but it had quickly and strongly come to her attention that even the most open-minded individuals still had little time for such notions. They were embarking on restoring Wizarding society first, any other ideas were considered foolish.

Hermione was not to be trifled with however, she continued on her stubborn path, earning a legal degree and pushing the legislation forward every opening that she got. Truth be told, her time would have been better spent in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but she was not known to give up on her personal aspirations. She had spent a better half of 3 years working towards this point, it would be foolish just to give it up. She was Hermione Granger after all.

"Granger, you'll never get that legislation through," his words made her flinch. She looked at him with a cutting reply in mind, but his eyes were mild.

"Seriously, Granger. I have my contacts and without backing or the appropriate lobby-ists, your law was dead before it hit the water," he said watching her flinch again.

" ' ," she gritted out, "I will make it work."

He laughed at that, "I have no doubt you may eventually, but how long will that take you Granger? Another 5-10 years? You'll most likely be sitting here waiting for those old farts to die before you have get some serious consideration. And even then, passionate speeches and Gryffindor-ian declarations will not help the cause. As much as the Ministry spouts bureaucratic nonsense, at the end of the day, they want to know how it will benefit the corporation, in this case the _Ministry._ "

She opened her mouth to argue, she had done this defense speech before, but found herself unwilling to launch in to it. He was partially correct. Where the Ministry can make grandiose gestures and capture all the bad guys, it was easier to get legislative attention. But, someone had to pay for that. The other departmental budgets would take a hit in order to ensure the Ministry remained in a positive light. Shacklebolt was a good man, but he didn't become Minister of Magic without some cunning and understanding of politics. Keep the people happy, keep yourself in office. It was a relief just to have a competent person in charge after years of duds.

"Okay Malfoy, you've made your absurd proposal, and taken a dig at my current line of work, you have filled your git quota for today, you may go," she said dismissively sliding from the arm of her chair to the cushion.

"Tut, tut. I am not done, Miss Granger," he admonished her lightly.

"I told you this would be mutually beneficial and I intend to stand by my words. Now, beyond the glaringly annoying fact that you are too qualified for any position in the world, you also bring the merit of having a legal background, which would be helpful when managing the Muggle side of the business. Though I have a general sense of what I would like the division to do, I do not have the hours to dedicate to check up on the progress, therefore, it makes sense to bring in someone who knows what to do with no solid plans and variable resources. Despite the lack of resources afforded to you in your current position, I can see you've managed to make some semblance of where you are now. Given the appropriate resources, I would be interested to see how you would flourish."

He eyed her a little too closely for her liking, his eyes filling with an excitement that was borderline manic. Dear lord, did she look like this when she got a thought in her mind?

"So, although I know money cannot persuade you, I will ensure that you are generously compensated, which I will assume will get you out of this _charming_ location," he said looking around his disdain clear.

"Out." She said standing up. He looked at her surprised, but didn't move.

"No more Malfoy. I lived through years of your insults to me and my friends. I'm not tolerating it as an adult. Get out, I don't care if you offer me the moon, I won't accept," she said harshly.

"Granger…" he started again.

"No! I work hard Malfoy, and I take care of myself. Your asinine remarks are not welcome here. So you can take your stupid father's money and _ideas_ and stuff it," her eyes flashed with anger and self-confidence. He should have been upset with her reference to his father, but he was too impressed with her stubbornness.

"Granger!" he barked startling her, "You are worth more than this crap the Ministry has been feeding you. You are no doubt proud of your accomplishments, but given your own personal will to get _creatures_ equally compensated, perhaps you should include your own worth in ensuring that your _hard_ work is properly acknowledged."

He hadn't moved, but he has raised his voice high enough to make his point clear.

"Now," he continued before she could snap back, "hear me out. I know you don't give a centaur's ass about money, so…in addition to heading the Muggle Division of Malfoy Industries, you'll also be put in charge of the Malfoy Foundation. You get to direct all of our pro bono efforts. That includes lobbying the Ministry for all and any legislation."

Her mouth fell open again.

"Granger," his eyes glinted, "you get to push from the outside."

"Or, you could just support the law without manipulating me in to working for you," she threw back.

He laughed, "My dear, I don't care about your law. I want you to work for me. If this is what will make it happen, you can lobby for Hippogriffs to deliver owl mail and I would gladly support it."

He got up and walked over to her, standing too close, looking down, "Work for me. You will have access to more resources you can imagine. I will even personally actively support this whole fair wage movement and promise you that it will get passed _within a year_. You just have to say _yes_ , Granger. Think about how this will support the _creatures_ , think about how this will increase tolerance for the _muggles_ , use that overly stuffed brain of yours and _think_. Come to the _dark side_."

His eyes were dancing with mirth as he winked at her, turned towards the door and strolled out calling behind him.

"You start on Monday."


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to those of you who enjoyed my previous story Yes, Ferret. I enjoyed writing it. Two Weeks Notice is one of my favourite romcoms :) Thanks for the reviews/favourites etc for the prologue.

 **Prologue**

 _He got up and walked over to her, standing too close, looking down, "Work for me. You will have access to more resources you can imagine. I will even personally actively support this whole fair wage movement and promise you that it will get passed within a year. You just have to say yes, Granger. Think about how this will support the creatures, think about how this will increase tolerance for the muggles, use that overly stuffed brain of yours and think. Come to the dark side."_

 _His eyes were dancing with mirth as he winked at her, turned towards the door and strolled out calling behind him._

 _"You start on Monday."_

 **Chapter 1**

 _A few weeks later_

 _Malfoy:_

 _I accept._

 _Hermione_

Although Malfoy had thought he had cinched the deal, it took her a week, seven hours and thirteen minutes to admit that although she would be dancing with the devil, her impact would be quicker and more effective if she used his evil money for good instead of…well…evil.

He wasn't kidding about the resources.

In the beginning she was floored with the amount of…things and people she had at her disposal. The budget and personnel were three times the amount she had at the Ministry. Not to mention how quickly things seemed to get done. She was there no less than a month and everything seemed to happen…well…magically. Despite her misgivings, she had accomplished more both in her Muggle Division and in heading up the Malfoy Foundation than she had done in three years at the Ministry. She felt a little dirty, and often like a sell-out with Dumbledore's chant of "for the greater good" echoing in her head. But, when the first article came out about Malfoy Industries' pledge to gain fair treatment of all creatures, she nearly wept. It made her slightly angry that she had been working herself dry for years, and in _three weeks_ Draco Malfoy had done what she couldn't. Damn him and his father's money.

But, now was not the time for complaining, he had hired the best and that was what she was determined to be. She had hired a team, laid out a strategic plan, and created an initial launch idea, tying it back in with the Malfoy Foundation, and of course, her Fair Wage legislation.

The most disturbing part was the fact that Malfoy seemed to have taken a complete hands-off approach to the whole deal now that she was working for him.

 _Malfoy,_

 _Attached is a draft of the proposed plan to acquire Muggle cellular technology. Please let me know when you are free to discuss the project._

 _-Hermione_

 _Granger,_

 _Plan looks good. Please proceed._

 _DM_

She rarely saw him, he signed off on virtually everything via inter-departmental memos. He seemed to have given her a full and complete carte blanche on the whole thing. She didn't know if she should be weary of the whole thing, or feel flattered by his confidence in her. He did say she was the best.

 _Two weeks after that…_

"For Merlin's sake, does anyone not have a clue how to solve a problem around here?!"

Hermione flinched as she heard Malfoy's voice bellow from the conference room.

She may have not been interacting with him directly, but she often heard him ranting and raving around the office. He had never directed any of his anger at her in the past five weeks, but his cold voice sent shivers down her spine.

The ranting became louder as she approached the marketing team's office which was next to the conference room Malfoy was currently using for his latest dramatic production. He was working with the promotions team and as with every meeting, he seemed to lose his patience fairly quickly. She kept her head down and tried to pass as quietly as possible.

"GRANGER!"

Shit. Her head snapped up.

"Yes?" she said gathering her Gryffindor courage and entering the room. There were papers strewn about and Malfoy's hair was completely disheveled. The promotions team looked terrified.

He barely looked at her.

"Granger, the promotions team has just suggested we use _dragons_ as theme for our re-launch. They want to do a dragon show."

Her eyes narrowed.

"What?" she asked, trying to keep the disdain from her voice.

She saw Malfoy turn to her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes," he drawled sarcastically, "dragons."

She could understand the yelling now.

"Granger, we have less than two weeks to the re-launch. What do you think we should do?"

She turned to him with a strange look on her face. Why was he asking her?

He stared back waiting for her to say something.

She looked at some of the plans on the table, there were several suggestions mapped out, none of them particularly good.

She closed her eyes and went to her thinking place.

Snapping her fingers she turned to Malfoy and grinned.

"Malfoy Industries has a strong traditional reputation, but we are moving to a new innovative approach. What better place to do the re-launch then Diagon Alley Square? It's historical, but has been rebuilt and enhanced with new innovative thought. It's right next to Muggle London, great publicity for the new division. And its very, very public, so we can make a couple of commitments on behalf of the Foundation..."

She snapped her fingers again.

"I've got it! We'll set up a scholarship for Hogwarts students to Flourish and Blott's! Tuition may be free, but some families struggle with all the additional expenses. This way we are investing in both Hogwarts and Diagon Alley."

Silence.

She stopped short and looked as everyone was staring at her. Draco was looking at her hard.

She looked down. This wasn't even her division and she was going to get yelled at – she never said she was a marketing genius, he's the one that asked for her opinion!

After a few tense moments, Draco spoke.

"My goodness Granger, I knew you were the smartest bloody witch of our year, but do you have an answer for everything?"

Her head popped back up. He was looking at her with an amazed expression.

"I'm getting you a bigger office," he said finally and walked out the door.

 _One month after that…_

"Look, if your financial projections aren't accounting the anticipated inflation, then you'll likely be screwed by the time we hit fourth quarter," Hermione explained exhaustedly.

He had waltzed in to her office (as he had been doing all month) and demanding Hermione's attention with respect to another department's budget. He wandered around her office idly as she read over the sheet, picking up little knick knacks and things she had acquired making the office look a little less Malfoy Industries and a little more Hermione, save-the-anything, Granger. He idly looked at the sneakoscope he had given her as a joke. She had laughed and said that it was brilliant because she would always know when he was in the vicinity. Ten minutes later he was sitting in the chair across from her, listening to her recommendations.

He could have gone to his finance guy, but he came to her instead.

"I need you at a client meeting this afternoon," he said after taking in her recommendations.

"Malfoy, I have a meeting in London with a potential partner for insurance on the wizard-tech patent. Take someone else," she said dismissively. He had been doing this to her for weeks.

"Excellent, we can go to my meeting first and then I'll come with you to yours. We can get lunch in between," he had her calendar in his hand and was flipping through it.

"If I come with you, I won't get my proposal done for _your_ Muggle-cation idea to present to the board," she retorted, rubbing her eyes.

He looked at her closely, "Granger, you are far too tense. A little lunch will do you good. If the proposal isn't done for tomorrow, it can wait until next month to present to the board."

"Malfoy, we are already so behind, don't you want to see your idea go through," she almost whined, too tired to argue like a professional.

He shrugged and stood.

"No time for dawdling Granger, I'll be back for you in an hour."

 _And yet another month later_

"And that is why, we need to ensure that ALL creatures are being treated equitable. It is not enough to not abuse them, we must give them an equal footing to embark upon knowledge sharing and harmonious relations," Hermione whispered along as she watched Malfoy deliver the words the crowd.

People were clapping. She knew a lot of it was fake, but there were some nods of approval. Malfoy was a natural charmer, at least he was good for something. She was still tired from all the extra work he had been piling on her, but at least it was worth it to move her legislation through.

"You look pensive, did I miss a line?" his voice boomed from above where she was sitting. She was in the back corner, never very keen to the limelight, which is always seemed to be basking in.

"You were fine," she said conversationally, not wanting to stroke his ego.

"Fine?! I was bloody fantastic, I almost believed that I wrote those words when I was speaking them," he intoned, "I should get an award."

She rolled her eyes. She had been around him enough that his words didn't bother her anymore.

"What are you doing in the corner?" He asked her, "come to think of it, you're always in the corner at all our events. Ashamed of being seen working for the evil empire?"

His tone wasn't harsh; he sounded more amused then anything.

"No, although I probably should be. I don't mind being back here, it gives good perspective. Plus, people have known for a long time that I work for you now. You practically shouted it from the roof the first event I came to," she replied, feeling a yawn come on.

"Oh, I'm sorry am I boring you?" he said not really offended.

She stood, a little unsteadly and grabbed his arm before tripping over.

"Yes, and I'm tired. I need to go to bed," she actually yawned this time.

"And leave me on my own?" he asked almost panicked his hand going over hers which was still on his arm, "This whole bloody thing is for your cause."

"Yes, I appreciate it, but it's late and I need to prepare for a divorce hearing tomorrow," she said attempting to free her hand, but failing. She sighed and rested her forehead on his shoulder, not caring where she was.

"Ah, we should talk about that, discuss strategy? I was thinking we could get old Skeeter to doctor up some photos? Maybe I can use this creature thing as leverage to show how wonderful I am?"

She should have been appalled, but she wanted to go to bed.

Looking up and over his shoulder, she spotted something and smirked.

"Malfoy, you like blondes right?" she asked conspiratorially.

He had been working himself in to a rant about Astoria and paused when she asked him that.

"Of course, but why does that matter?" he was confused.

She took his confusion to remove her hand off his arm and spin him around so she was standing behind him.

"I understand she is a candidate for the next Miss Wizard World competition. Not that I support such a thing, nor do I think she is particularly deserving, but she has been vying for your attention since she got here. You're still married though, so I will have one of the staff follow you around to make sure you don't get in trouble before the break of dawn," she finished seeing he had barely heard a word since she pointed him in the direction. She hoped her short-sighted decision, influenced by her need for some peace wasn't going to bite her in the behind.

Draco chuckled and shifted so he could sling an arm around her shoulders and pull her close. She was practically in a headlock.

"Dear Granger, you do take good care of me. I'm impressed," he finally took his eyes off the blonde to see he was practically smothering his employee with her own hair. He released her and she coughed dramatically.

She punched him in the shoulder and he winced.

"Night Malfoy," her smirked rivaled his; he would have to watch that, she was rubbing off on him and only he was allowed to smirk with that much sass.

"Don't be late tomorrow," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared in to the crowd.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: This is unreasonably late and delayed. I'm very sorry and I hope that there may be some interest in reading what happens next. Let me know if you'd like me to continue the story!

 _One month later_

"Malfoy, I'll kill you," she rasped as she picked up the phone at 3 am.

"Granger, I'm glad you're up."

"If this is another question about what to get Narcissa for her birthday…"

"Granger, you sound upset."

"It's 3 AM, I am TIRED. Why did you wake me up at this god awful hour?" she growled.

"I think I'm a little drunk."

"I gathered that."

"But, tonight, I'm drunk and at home."

"How fascinating."

"It's kind of a sad night Granger."

"Did you lose money in the Muggle stock market?"

"If only Granger. Is all you think about money, woman? There are greater things in this world."

"Who is this?"

"It's Malfoy."

"I know…I was being ironic."

"Oh. You're not very good at it."

"Malfoy. Why is it a sad night?"

"I was thinking about you Granger."

"I'm hanging up."

"Wait…no! Not in that way. I was thinking about how very muggle you can be. You do so many muggle-like things."

"Is there a point to this?"

"But you're also a very talented witch. You're quite good you know."

"So I've been told."

"You also know how to keep me in line. Even mother can't do that."

"I'll be sure to add that to the list of special skills on my resume."

He rumbled in drunk laughter.

"How many companies have tried to poach you since you've come to work for me."

"Twelve."

"Granger."

"Twenty-two."

"Good. It should be more, but most of them are afraid of me."

"You're so arrogant."

"I'm doing the best I can Granger."

"I know you are."

"Sometimes, being my best is not enough, Granger."

"Malfoy, what's wrong?"

"If I can't be the best, at least I have the best with me."

"My brain hurts."

"Mine does too Granger."

"Malfoy, I think you need to get some sleep."

"I guess I should."

"Are you going to be okay Malfoy?"

"You'll be at work tomorrow?"

"Yes, Malfoy. Someone needs to keep you in line."

"Then I'll be okay."

"Then…good. I guess."

"Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"Thank you."

"I know giving you a bigger office won't make up for it."

"No, it won't."

"Maybe someday I can tell you sober."

"That would be nice."

"Would it help?"

"It would."

"Okay…I'm going to sleep now. Stop bothering me with these 3 am conversations. I'm a very important person you know."

"I know, Malfoy. Good night."

"Good night, Granger."

 _The 6-month mark:_

"Ah Granger, you look…well look at you…" he intoned when she had opened the door hand on one hip. He was referring to her current state of dress, a pair of worn three-quarter pyjama bottoms and an old oversized sweater she had clearly stolen from one of the various men-fixtures in her life. She scowled at him, not impressed.

"Well, this is perfect, you don't have any plans this evening…" he continued, taking in the giant hair-nest bun-like thing on her head wondering if she was raising a small group of sparrows in there.

"I told you I had plans with Viktor…" she muttered unconsciously stepping aside to let him in.

"That was tonight? Granger, unless Krum is in to the disgruntled housewife look, I might suggest changing in to something he would appreciate flying half the world over for. I mean it's been two months since the last time you saw him."

Her scowl became deeper as he spoke, "Hah! Well, he's cancelled now, so I guess it does not matter if I continue in my disgruntled housewife ways."

He clapped, "Brilliant, get dressed. As lovely as I find that ensemble and it brings to light my more personal attractions in life, I don't think we'll be let in anywhere."

"No."

She was pouting.

"Granger, come on, get dressed, stop pouting and let's go celebrate."

"What the hell are you on about?" she had folded her arms. Not a good sign.

"My freedom, my dear darling law superstar of the planet. You finalized my divorce this morning. Now I can roam about as I please and please where I roam," he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"I'm not your wingman, go find someone else," she said irritated, flopping on the couch.

He shook his head, "You're the only one who can slap me and get away with it. Come now Granger, let's also celebrate your six-month mark at Malfoy Industries, working for the best boss."

As he spoke she slowly laid down and curled up in to a ball.

He looked around her new apartment. After three months, he had threatened to fire her if she didn't get a better place to live, in a safer neighbourhood. He did not want to get murdered when trying to find her.

He sighed and sat down next to her on the couch and almost patted her birds-nest head, but thought otherwise.

"I'm getting depressed now," he whined, "what the bloody hell is the matter?"

"Men suck."

"Yes, they do, Granger. Why is this new knowledge to you?" he inquired politely.

She mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I can't quite hear you."

"I thought Viktor would want to see me and not cancel on me again."

"That's your problem Granger, with Krum, the key is to never think."

"I hate you."

"I know, but unfortunately, I'm here and that's all you've got right now. Now, let's show that Krummy bastard, get drunk and get laid!"

She made a warning noise.

"Of course not with EACH other, Granger, that would be highly inappropriate and unethical."

She hoisted herself up.

"Malfoy, I'm staying in. I am watching a movie, eating popcorn and drinking a bottle of wine. Have fun."

He rose looking insulted, "You'd rather stay here, by yourself and watch moving pictures, then spend time with an extremely attractive and intelligent human being?"

"Oh, you found someone else for me to hang out with?" she smirked.

"You're fired.

"Thank god!"

"No, I take it back."

"Ass."

"Well, with that, I will leave you to it," he said hovering in her doorway as she got up to get some snacks from the kitchen. When she returned he was still in her door way.

"Would you like to stay and watch? It's called Pride and Prejudice and is 5.5 hours in length," she asked him, wondering if he had anywhere else to go.

He shot a contemplative look at her.

"I suppose I could stay for an hour or so. You may need someone to restrain you when you try to send that howler to Krum."

"That was ONE time, and I said I was sorry," she retorted disappearing back in the kitchen to get another wine glass.

"Granger, the entire Board was there. This is why Howlers are usually reserved for irate mothers," complained Draco for what felt like the fifth time.

He had removed his shoes and taken a seat at one end of the coach, while she sat on the other end with her feet curled under her. He reached forward, uncorked the bottle of wine, poured them both a glass and handed her one.

"Now can we bloody well toast to my new freedom and you to not killing me in the past six months?" he drawled raising his glass towards her.

She clinked it and took a long sip.

Feeling her body relax she reclined back and started the series.

"Ah, this Darcy bloke is quite distinguished, though his friend is far too happy go lucky."

"I don't understand what is insulting about saying you do not find someone attractive. It's a personal choice is it not?"

"I wonder if Astoria's mother has seen this, I swear she once tried something similar to get me to notice the little minx."

"Who the hell is this Collins' fellow, he looks a little like Peter Pettigrew doesn't he?"

"Granger, Wikham has been greatly wronged. He should have been given his entitlement! This is Darcy is a bit of a pretentious sod, isn't he?"

"Lizzie reminds me of you, Granger. A little know-it-all who likes to have an opinion on all things. I will say she is quite funny on purpose, you're more funny by accident."

"I hate you, Malfoy."

"Right back at you darling."

 _Four months later_

"Chin up Granger, you could look a lot less like you are taking a History of Magic final."

She glared at him, "I just don't understand why I have to attend all these events with you. Can't you just get one of your usual pre-law blondes to come with you?"

He took her arm and guided her towards the drink table.

"No Granger. You are contractually obligated to attend all and any events I request of you. It's a mutually beneficial agreement. You can prattle on about all your good deeds and I stay out of the papers for yet another scandal," he responded as though he told her the same thing every event.

"Yes, yes I know," she said irritatedly snatching a glass of champagne off the table and taking a big sip.

"It's actual ironic that having you here creates less of a media outburst then it might have once upon a time," continued Draco, sounding nostalgic.

"Not as ironic as how much time we spend together given how hard we avoided each other at Hogwarts," she snorted in response.

"Come now Granger. I never avoided you. In fact, I sought you out as often as I could. Boy Wonder and King Weasley were not very good at the sparring, but I could always count on you to give me a show."

He waggled his eyebrows and she punched his shoulder.

"See. Nothing's changed. Now I get to do it in a more…collegial manner."

"You were a racist, vindictive ferret."

"I was also devastatingly handsome."

"You were pale and whiny."

"You wound me Granger."

"Good."

They stopped to chat with a member of the Wizengmot who had recently gotten them an appointment in front of the court.

Hermione looked decidedly more cheerful after the conversation.

"Ah, I knew there would be something here to get your spirits up. Now, isn't this better than sitting at home and waiting for that dunce of a boyfriend to Floo?"

She chose not to comment at his remark.

"Seriously, there are at least half a dozen men here that would happily put up with your do gooder attitude and at least two of those that could understand half of what you say, present company excluded of course. Any of those would be a step up from Krum."

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay first of all, Viktor is not a dunce. He's very intelligent and does not feel the need to give his opinion on everything like present company. Secondly, I don't appreciate being told that people would happily "put up with me." Third, even if I was looking for a relationship, yours would be the last advice I would take. Finally, I'm so busy because my boss is a tyrant and can't seem to do anything without me that I would not even have the TIME to spare. You're lucky that Viktor is so understanding and also has a very busy schedule, because a normal bloke would not be okay with any of this!"

She had worked herself red in the face as he stood there watching her his head slightly tilted.

"If I gave you Friday nights off, would you dump the Krum?"

Hermione gave strangled scream and stalked off.

"Right, well, I suppose, no Friday nights off then."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for those of you who read and those who reviewed and encouraged me to continue! I hope you enjoy this chapter; I did have this one closely mirror the situations and dialogue from the movie, just because it is executed so brilliantly. I could only try my own little version...I particularly love the "hole in my stomach, running out of shampoo speech" from the movie for those of you who are fans! Once again, please let me know if you are interested in me continuing the charge.

 **Chapter 3**

 _One month later…_

"MALFOY, where are you?!" she bellowed almost tripping as she flooed in to his room in the Manor.

He emerged from the bathroom in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Ah there you are Granger, and don't you look rather fetching. That is a lovely dress, where are you coming from?" he said as he towel dried his hair. He preferred it to magic, thought it gave it a bit of a mussy touch that the women seemed to love.

She was seething.

"I just CAME from the middle of Neville and Hannah Abbot's wedding, where I was a BRIDESMAID, Malfoy! Why did you text me SOS?" she yelled noting that he was seemed unperturbed and unruffled.

"Granger, why on earth would you leave a wedding?" he looked at her confused.

"Because, ferret face, you texted me SOS! And it does not seem like the sky is falling or that you are in mortal peril?" she was so angry, he could feel the heat emanating from her.

"Well, since you are here. I have an interview with Witch Weekly and I wanted to know if making inappropriate broom jokes would be considered risqué but cute or just plain sleazy?" he inquired politely sitting down on his bed.

Her hands were balled up in to fists. She closed her eyes.

"Please tell me, I did not leave the wedding of some of my dearest friends, to counsel you on inappropriate broom jokes," she whispered and he looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well, you shouldn't have left the wedding," he responded confidently.

"You texted me SOS," she said loudly angst-ridden.

"Granger, why on earth were you checking your phone in the middle of a wedding? I think you enjoy the drama of it all," he said bit back good-naturedly.

"You're right Malfoy, this is all my fault. Somehow, in this past year, I have turned in to this….this...I don't even know what this is called! I advise you on business, I come to all your social, work and personal events. I shop with you for you and anyone else you so choose to be inclined towards….I'm your multi-purpose, all-in-one, THING that helps you run your ENTIRE life. I don't even know where my job ends and my life begins….this isn't working Malfoy…" she veered off, suddenly tired.

"You think I like needing to know your every thought, Granger? I was so capable of running my own life as you so aptly put it, and then you came around all…Granger-ish and now how the bloody hell am I supposed to make a decision?! I just hear your voice in my head all day long second guessing my every inclination until I feel as though I will go mad and might as well ask you anyway so that you don't throw it in my face later. And by the way you LOVE telling me what to do. Don't kid yourself Granger, you did it with Potter and with Weasley and you missed that until you got yourself tangled up in my life. You crave bossing people around, does it kill you how well I know you? Plus, all of these decisions affect my life and my work and as an employee of Malfoy Inc, they affect your work as well. It's not just my reputation as you have told me on many occasions, it's OUR reputation, yourself included," he concluded feeling very proud of himself for making such a compelling argument.

"Not anymore Malfoy. Consider this my two weeks notice," she said quietly.

"What?"

"I just can't do this anymore. We've got the Muggle Division up and running at full capacity with a solid team, we're almost through with getting the Fair Wage legislation in place and your reputation is pretty much pristine from having me around the last year both personally and with the company. I'll find you a replacement and be on my way," she offered feeling that it was a good compromise.

"Ungrateful wench….I plucked you from obscurity, got you an amazing apartment, a larger than life office and all the power to play with and you're leaving me…I mean us! How dare you? I won't let you…" he pronounced his eyes narrowed, looking much like his younger self which flared Hermione's temper.

"I'll be going back to the wedding now Malfoy. Don't make the broom jokes and I will see you tomorrow," she turned and moved through the Floo quickly leaving Malfoy in his boxers and wet hair.

"I didn't even get to ask about my outfit…" he muttered.

 _Three days later…_

"I made 60 phone calls and every single place that had been BEGGING me to come work for them had 'changed their minds' suddenly. Of course Malfoy had somehow strong armed them…I can't go back to the Ministry, their pissed that I pushed this new legislation through and someone has already registered SPEW in both the Muggle and Wizard domain," she whined nearly in tears, "I hate the ferret and I never want to see him again!"

Hermione looked over at Ron and Harry who were sitting across from her in the backyard of the Burrow looking uncomfortable.

"You know I'm right here, Granger," drawled Draco from beside them looking relaxed as he lounged on the grass.

She shot him a dirty look and then stared down the other two.

"Hey, you're the one who started bringing him here when he was following you around like a lost puppy. We've gotten used to him and need him for the Quidditch numbers," mumbled Ron knowing Hermione's wrath more than anyone else.

She let out a strangled scream.

"What did Viktor say when you told him," asked Harry, hoping to distract her from picking up her wand and murdering Malfoy. Apparently it was the right and wrong question to ask.

"He said he was happy and that I worked too hard. Then he said at least now I could look for a less demanding job," she quoted waspishly. The three boys drew in a quick breath…even they knew those were the wrong choice of words around Hermione.

"Maybe I should apply to Flourish and Botts," she snapped, "anything to get away from him."

"I told Flourish you liked to smell books and sometimes stole them. Not on purpose, of course, just some kleptomaniac tendencies," mentioned Draco examining his nails.

She was up like lighting dragging Malfoy up with her.

"That's it!" she announced dragging him to the Quidditch shed and stuffing them both in there.

"Granger," he muttered in the small dark room, "if you are quitting because of this unresolved sexual tension, I am sure we can work out an uh…agreement."

She stabbed him in stomach with her wand before casting the lumos spell.

"Listen Malfoy. I am tired. Since I started working for you, I have barely slept, you are constantly calling me and texting me. I can't go anywhere without you showing up and needing advice on something. I have Malfoy Inc on the brain 12 hours a day and then Draco Malfoy problems on the brain the other 12 hours a day. I burn my breakfast every morning because I am so preoccupied and then I have to make more breakfast. I can't even keep a goldfish because they keep dying because I forget to feed them, and people stop me on the street to tell me what they think of the latest Malfoy scandal. I've got insomnia, I'm running out of groceries, I've had 10 fish funerals and I don't even know what my job is anymore. You've got to let me go Malfoy…professionally-speaking of course," she added quickly, noticing his hurt look.

He paused.

"I won't text."

"Malfoy."

"Yeah, I know I will," he relented, "fine. I'll call Flourish and tell him we've cured your kleptomania."

She smiled a large smile that he hadn't seen in forever and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Don't worry, I know a ton of people who will be great at this job. You won't even miss me," she laughed launching in to his arms for a hug.

"Yes well, they better know their way around a wizard's boutique. Your fashion sense has improved being around me, but you've got no creative eye for colour," he quipped looking at her one-toned dress, but nonetheless holding her tighter around the waist and letting her wild hair entangle his face.

"I hate you Malfoy."

"Right back at you darling."

 _Day 4 of 14..._

"I've gathered a list of potential candidates for my replacement, there's about 6 we should interview," said Hermione as they sat down for lunch.

"We?"

"Yes, they'll be working for you, Malfoy."

"I suppose I should make sure you don't hire a dud."

"I'll ignore that. There's a Sarah Smith I went to school with who might be good. Another strong candidate is Seth Miller, I've heard good things about him," she mused going through the resumes.

"No, it must be a witch," he said as the food arrived and he started separating out their plates and pouring her coffee before she took a sip from an empty mug without noticing as per usual.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue to let him know her professional opinion on that matter.

He paused, looking amused.

"I'll tell you a secret Granger," he said beckoning her closer.

She obliged leaning in.

"The Board is terrified of female lawyers. They don't believe in them and it makes them uncomfortable to have one in vicinity. Archaic I know since the Board also has a few female members, but it is in my interest to make them as uncomfortable as possible," he whispered with a wink.

She looked at him a little shocked.

"Despite the fact that I am totally appalled that this behaviour is allowed, I must say, I'm a little impressed with your strategy," she admitted, looking like she saw him in another light for once.

"Not just a pretty face my dear," he said without a trace of modesty and she laughed at his confidence. He smiled at the attention. He then switched their coffee mugs and poured her hot coffee because she hadn't taken a sip of the other one yet and it was getting cold.

"You also made a very pretty ferret if I remember correctly…"


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, in the spirit of the Cursed Child and the fact that this is LONG overdue and I hope that there is still some interest in this little fic of mine, I am forging forward. I am pretty over the moon that there are a 100 follows on this story and some positive comments, I really appreciate it!

I have been toying with an idea around the time I started this story that I would love some feedback on. There is one ending that would finish the story off completely and another ending that would make way to a sequel. Would anyone be interested in reading a potential sequel? Do I post one ending, or both endings? Thoughts? Anyways ponder that as you read the next chapter and as always, your reviews are very motivating, so please continue :)

Also if anyone is interested in reading some of my sappy thoughts on Instagram, feel free to follow me piecesofalchemy. Maybe I'll start posting some short Dramione thoughts on there as well :)

 **Chapter 4**

 _Day 5 of 14_

"I stand corrected. Maybe you shouldn't be in the interviews…" sighed Hermione as she watched her top candidate rush through out of the room.

"I don't see what was wrong about me inquiring about my 2 am brainstorming meetings. It's a job requirement," stated Malfoy stubbornly.

"Do you maybe think that your expectations are too high? That people like that do not exist?" inquired Hermione feigning politeness while shuffling through the papers.

"Well, no. I mean you're living proof of that right there, Granger. Come on, use that overly qualified brain of yours and find me someone good," Draco responded in a bored tone leaning back in his chair.

"All I'm learning Malfoy," said Hermione closing her eyes and leaning back in her chair, "is that one, I was crazy to agree to do all that work for you and two, I should have negotiated a higher salary."

"Yes, you absolutely should have you crazy girl," Draco shook his head, "don't you dare let anyone take advantage of your obsessive need to be the best at everything."

She popped open an eye and looked over at him. His eyes were also closed.

"And if you knew you were doing it why didn't you stop? Might have been able to keep me longer…" her irritation was apparent.

He kept his eyes closed but smiled, "I wanted to know what it felt like…"

Both her eyes were open now.

"Wanted to know what _what_ felt like?" her tone was suspicious.

"What it was like, the golden trio's friendship. Did they ever stop?"

"You're a terrible boss."

"That's because I never tried to be yours."

 _Day 6 of 14_

"Granger…I need your opinion…I finally looked over the Muggle-cation deal and…" he trailed off as he wandered in to her office seeing her angrily cleaning.

"Ah, you're angry cleaning, that must mean…" he continued.

"How DARE he," she seethed, not looking up at Draco while continuing to shred papers and throw out things on her desk.

"I always knew he was a bit of a traditionalist, but just EXPECTING me to drop everything, the audacity!" her voice was as hard as steel.

Malfoy took his usual seat in front of her desk and waited patiently.

She looked up and he swore he saw a flash of Voldemort. She was scary when she was mad, she was terrifying when she seething.

"So tell me Malfoy. You come from a traditional pureblood family with a strict upbringing. Did you expect your wife -"

"Ex-wife, darling."

"Did you expect your ex-wife to just follow you around like a puppy and jump at your every command? Is that what you men all want?!"

Her anger was not directed towards him but he still felt a chill down his spine.

"Well, my beloved ex-wife had neither the inclination nor the ambition to be anything other than a perfect pureblooded bride. That included the manipulation and philandering as you are well aware. I'll never forget the time she sent Daphne to seduce me…" he stopped seeing the impatience waning on her face.

"However, should I be blessed with a partner of the highest ambition and desire for success, I should be happy to let her do what she needs to accomplish this…I would have no problem being the house husband if needed," he drawled expecting her look of approval.

Instead, she looked slightly disappointed, but said nothing.

"I just don't understand why he thinks I would be happy touring with him and watching him fly all the time. I barely watched the boys Quidditch matches and I don't like watching his either. It's a dangerous and barbaric sport and those brooms are NOT safe! No, sir. I told him I'll make more of an effort to see him, but I'm not acting like a lovesick fool…and I hate flying!" she wailed at the end, barely noticing Draco had gotten to his feet and flung his folder on her desk.

"Well Granger, I can't say I am not ELATED that you've finally scraped that Krum off the bottom of your shoe. I can't be sympathetic towards that, but we must address the more important issue at hand. Come along," he said gripping her shoulders and hauling her up. He took her by the hand and dragged her out of her office ignoring her protests along the way.

 _Day 6 of 14 - evening_

"Just put both your hands around it. No, not lightly like that. It won't be easy to handle if you do it that way, you need to grip it slightly harder and there you go, that's a girl."

"If anyone would have every told me that I would be here, in this position…with you! I'd die of shock, Malfoy."

"Come now, concentrate. Don't let it slip. You're slightly intoxicated so I'm going to position you and hold you in place."

"I would never say this sober, but you're a pretty good coach ferret."

"It never ceases to give me flutters in my chest every time you call me ferret."

"Really?"

"No. That was sarcasm."

"Oh. You're not very good at it."

"Thanks Granger. Now, pay attention. Move your wrist ever so slightly. I think the problem with you is that you get so scared and nervous and you want to make these big movements, but it's all about the control and making the right moves at the right time."

"You know, Victor always tried to get me to do this, but he wasn't very good at talking me through it. Mostly he would get frustrated and then want to go and do it himself."

"I've always said he's a krummy bastard. You're Hermione freaking Granger. You are nothing less then spectacular at everything you do so it is our duty-bound honour as mere mortals to teach you something you don't know. I frankly am extremely pleased that you decided to do this with me. I thought one of the wonder boys would have gotten you on board years ago. You gave in to everything else with them."

"Well, every year we were flying something new, a hippogriff, a threstral, a dragon, I was too traumatized to even consider flying for fun and they knew that. I still have nightmares sometimes…"

"You do?"

"Yup."

"And you still agreed to come with me?"

"Well you dragged me. And I mean, its Hogwarts, and despite us starting on the Quidditch pitch where a major number of Harry's injuries have occurred…it felt safe. I don't know. I understood what Harry felt all those years despite having my own parents and somewhere to go for holidays. Hogwarts…its home. I don't think Ron ever really felt that completely. To him, home was wherever his family was."

"Such heavy thoughts Granger. This was supposed to be fun and get your mind off of things, not make us depressed. My god, you're a depressed drunk aren't you – oof!"

"Oh be quiet you and let me have this moment. I'm not depressed. I'm telling you things, now shut up and listen if you have nothing to contribute. I get that people don't understand that connection to Hogwarts, I mean you had a lavish life to get back to, Hogwarts probably did feel like a boarding school to you."

"Granger?"

"Yes, ferret dear."

"If my first thought was to bring you flying here to our fairly dilapidated boarding school which despite Potter's best efforts is in need of constant repair, instead of the lavish land of Malfoy complete with it's very own state-of-the-art Quidditch pitch, what do you think my connection to Hogwarts is?"

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. Frankly, I just realized they haven't put up the new stands, I requested. I will have to look in to that."

"Malfoy?"

"You know you are very heavy Granger, leaning all your weight on me like that."

"Would you like for me to move?"

"No, I never said that. It was just an observation and its cold, so just stay where you are."

"Malfoy."

"And…now we have at least one nice memory of us at Hogwarts."

"Malfoy!"

"Geez, what is it?! First you want me to contribute to your depressing conversation and then you keep interrupting me!"

"This isn't my first nice memory of us at Hogwarts."

"It's not?"

"I mean how could you forget Ferret Malfoy and infamous Hippogriff slap memories."

"Haha, I meant nice memories for BOTH of us chipmunk."

"Jerk."

"Granger?"

"What is it Malfoy?"

"Does it count if I say it while I'm sober and you're slightly drunk?"

"Not really."

"Would it help a little?"

"It would."

"Granger. I'm sorry. For everything."

"I know. Thank you. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Granger?"

"I would pick this memory over the other two any day."

"Thanks Granger. I'll remind you that when your hungover tomorrow."

"I may slap you again."

"I would expect nothing less."


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated :)

 **Chapter 5**

 _Day 7 of 14_

Draco rubbed his eyes tiredly. He stretched languidly and shifted to his left yawning. He stopped mid-yawn as peered curiously at the huddled mass beside him. His eyes widened.

"Shit."

He frantically and as quietly as possible scrambled out of the bed looking to make sure he had some clothes on. He was half perched when he heard the distinct grumble from the pile of sheets.

"Malfoy."

He closed his eyes, ready to hear the onslaught.

"What time is it?"

He opened his eyes. The pile of sheets hadn't moved. Was he in a weird dream? He cleared his throat.

"It's 5 am."

Her voice was raspy with tiredness.

"Then why the hell are you getting up?"

He gawked at her, unsure of what to say.

"Now, Granger, I know this is sort of a compromising kind of situation…but I swear, you got drunk, insisted on seeing the Malfoy Quidditch grounds, and then kind of just fell on the bed, and wouldn't let me leave to the other room…" he trailed off, tasting the ridiculousness of his truthful words.

He heard her snort.

"Thanks for the recap, now go back to sleep. We don't have work for another three hours, FOUR in your case."

He wondered if she was still drunk.

"Well, I guess…I'll go to the other room…"

"You're such a ponce, just get back in the bed Malfoy. I grew up with Harry and Ron, it's not like we all didn't fall asleep in all possible circumstances. You are already here, it's already happened. Now can we _please_ get some sleep."

She had a point. He climbed back in and rearranged the pillows under his head.

"You know Granger…"

"I swear Malfoy, if you make a joke about 'sleeping with the boss', I will castrate you."

"Fine, can I tell Weaselbee and Pothead?"

"Sure."

"You sure you're still not drunk Granger?"

"Yes, I just know they won't believe you."

"I beg to differ. I will talk about all the lovely snoring noises you make in your sleep."

"Go for it."

"Can I ask you a question?"

The pile finally turned and he saw her face peer out at him.

"If you must."

"You said that despite having a family, Hogwarts has always felt more like home. Why is that?"

"Because even in my darkest moments at Hogwarts, even when I was made to feel unwelcomed…I still knew I belonged. The Muggle world always just felt like a stop along the way…"

—-

 _Day 9 of 14_

"Well, less than a week to go."

"I'm aware, Malfoy."

"You have yet to find a sound replacement, Granger."

"Actually, I hired her today."

"Yes, you will have to stay on until…wait what?"

"Mhmm, while you were in the board meeting. By the way, did they approve the press release about the Fair Wages court date?"

"They wanted to review it as a courtesy, but it should be fine…now stop distracting me and tell me who the bloody hell you hired without my approval."

"She's a grandmother of three, very matronly, won't have a problem keeping your reputation clean."

"…"

"Malfoy?"

"Anything I say will result in you accusing me of being shallow."

"But you are shallow…"

"I know Granger, but I don't need you constantly reminding me."

"I'm kidding."

"You're a terrible joker, you should stop attempting humour."

"I'll ignore that. Anyways, she's great, 10 years of experience in corporate, but still has pro bono experience. Sharp as a tack. Half-blood, raised muggle. Will drive the Board insane. And will have no problem telling you when you are acting like a child."

"Hmm…sounds terrible. Not that you care, but is she at least…presentable."

"Not that this matters, but her sister is head of one of the biggest fashion brands in the muggle world."

"Okay, I approve. You may begin the process to hire her."

"I've already hired her."

"Yes, wonderful, I will reverse my decision to rescind her offer."

"Was there any other reason for this 3 am phone call?"

"You will miss our 3 am chats, Granger."

"Not likely."

"Ah yes, putting up a brave front. Atta girl."

"Yes, I'm crying on the inside."

"I thought so, hence the phone call to console you. You know, it's not too late to reassess."

"…"

"Granger?"

"Anything I say will result in you accusing me of being ungrateful."

"But you are ungrateful…"

"If you say so Malfoy."

"Tell me Granger, the other night, our, uh, flying lesson. How much do you remember of our conversation?"

"You mean that you donate money to Hogwarts, I remember that and I am keeping it locked up until the most opportune moment for blackmail."

"I see…do you remember anything else?"

"Not really, I mean I totally remember how to handle a broomstick if you are worried…everything else is a little blurry. Was there something important?"

"Uh, no, nothing at all. I mean you did say you wanted to have my babies, but that's nothing new."

"Oh god, could you imagine?"

"Bushy platinum blond hair? Yes, well, that would be quite the disaster.."

"Well..if there is nothing else, then…I'll see you tomorrow? Good night."

"Good night, Granger."

—-

 _Day 11 of 14_

"And I think this would be a great property to raise a family in, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," grinned the realtor as she concluded her tour and turned to Draco and Hermione who shared a quirky smile.

"Yes, I think this should hold quite a few bushy-haired platinum blonde disasters. Thoughts?" queried Hermione, barely holding in her laugh.

"Well, we certainly have a lot to think about darling. Thank you for showing us these properties, Ms. Dover, we shall be on our way," replied Draco with a twinkle in his eye as he grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the house.

At a safe distance, they both burst out laughing.

"That was very entertaining," Draco chuckled.

"That poor woman," Hermione shook her head, "when you asked her to keep opening and closing the automatic garage door. I still cannot understand why you wanted to do this the muggle way. Would have been quicker with a wizard company."

Draco just shrugged as if that answered the question. Hermione shrugged in response and started rooting through her bag.

"If you want to find somewhere to disapparate, I will meet you back at the office. I just need to drop something off at my parents," she peered through her bag looking for an envelope.

"Your parents?" said Draco with an expression on his face, she completely missed.

Finding the envelope, she looked up with satisfaction.

"Yes, they live around the corner. I just need to drop off some paperwork for them, shouldn't take too long and then you need to decide what property you want to pilot the Muggle-cation," responded Hermione looking ready to walk off.

"Well, I could use a bit of a walk, why don't I just come with you and we can head back together? Probably easier to leave from your folks anyways," said Draco casually.

"Uh sure, it'll be quick, mum and dad should be at work anyways," she said looking at him strangely. He motioned forward and they walked ahead.

When they reached the house, Hermione produced a key from seemingly nowhere and opened the door. She walked in, followed by Draco. Throwing the envelope on a table in the front hallway, she picked up another pile all addressed to her.

"You still receive mail here?" he said giving her an odd look.

"Well, my muggle mail. I still maintain my muggle identity, Malfoy even if I don't spend a majority of my time here. It's sort of like dual-citizenship," she responded absent-mindedly.

"Hermione, is that you dear?" a voice floated from above the staircase.

"Oh, shit," whispered Hermione and turned to Malfoy to usher him out.

"Sweetheart, what a surprise," a man emerged from another room, quickly engulfing Hermione in a large hug.

"Hullo Dad," said Hermione quietly.

Draco watched the scene interestedly.

"Well, finally," said Hermione's mom from the foot of the stairs, "you'll be staying for dinner I suppose. And who is this man?"

"Um…this is my boss."

Draco extended a hand towards Hermione's father who was staring at him.

"Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you," drawled Draco with his usual charm. Her father just stared at his hand.

Draco stood awkwardly until Hermione's mother intervened, "Well I guess that's two for dinner then."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello! Well..this is a very late update. This good news is I think there is only a chapter (or possibly two) left and I am hoping some of you will want to stick around for this to be completed :) As always, reviews are most welcome (and help tremendously!)

 **Chapter 6**

 _Day 11 of 14 - evening_

"So…I think that went well."

"Malfoy, my father almost punched you in the face."

"Yes, almost. That's a lot better than did. I think your mother warmed up to me a bit. She did give me an equal portion of pudding."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Granger? By the way, this is the worst tasting pudding I've ever had. What's wrong with it?"

"It's sugar free."

"Oh god, this has something to do with their teeth doctoring? How is this an acceptable pudding?"

"Too many sweets are bad for your teeth, Malfoy. We don't have the spells to make everything all better if you get cavities. In fact, most people dread going to the dentist."

"Poor muggles. I'm surprised they find the daily will to live. Quite impressive actually. It's actually fascinating how many witches and wizards would be interested in seeing how the other side survives."

"You're thinking about your Muggle-cation idea aren't you?"

"Yes darling, I'm going to be quite rich…er. It's a beautiful prospect."

"I actually think you are quite proud. Look at you, you're gleeful!"

"Is this what it is like to smile? I've never gotten the hang of it."

"Face it Malfoy. You cannot wait to see one of your ideas come to fruition."

"Well, we all can't be you Granger whose ideas come to fruition on an hourly basis. I believe the dunder twins have a lot to owe you due to that."

"And you, you jerk."

"Most of all me, Granger."

"Malfoy…you don't give yourself enough credit. You have lots of ideas, you just…never seem to apply yourself."

"It's not easy for us mere mortals my dear. When you've been told your whole life that everything you think or do is unacceptable. When you fail all expectations to the point where they no longer exist. God, did your mother put rum in this pudding. You've got me all nostalgic. Quick, slap me. I give you permission."

"Malfoy, you know, I'm only this way because I always felt so different. It was like all these things were happening me in the Muggle world and I could never decipher them. So, I hid, behind the books, behind my parents, and just kept working so I would have some identity…I thought…I thought it would be different when I got to Hogwarts. I was just so…excited. I would be someone different, someone who fit in. And even then…well you know the rest. So, I hid, behind the books and then Ron and Harry…"

"Well, Granger, I guess that makes two of us that never quite felt like we fit. Except I hid behind Crabbe and Goyle. They were bigger so it was easier."

"You're incorrigible."

"It's taken you a year to figure this out? And I thought you were the smartest witch of our era…"

"Jerk."

"Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy."

"You don't still feel like you're still hiding do you?"

"Do you?"

"Touché. Now, shall we get some real pudding? I've finished my cardboard."

"Malfoy!"

"Yes, yes…incorrigible…perhaps if your family ate some sugar sometimes, your father wouldn't be as quick to anger."

"I hate you."

"Of course you do, you're like a broken record woman."

"And you're an ass."

"And a fine one at that."

 _Day 12 of 14 - morning_

"I cannot believe father…" thundered Draco as he stormed in to Hermione's office and threw himself in his favourite chair.

"Good morning to you too sunshine," responded Hermione amusedly, not bothering to look up from her notes.

"How that man continues to control my life from Azkaban is beyond me. I know we are anti-Dementors," he said gesturing to himself and then Hermione, "But if anyone ever needed a nice smack on the lips, it's that man."

Hermione sighed and looked up at him, "What did he do this time?"

Draco mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms like a five-year old.

"Speak up, or get out, there's still a lot to do in the next 70 hours," said Hermione going back to her notes.

Draco looked at her curiously.

"Granger, you have less than 3 days left. For Merlin's sake, why are you still working? Your replacement has already started. If I were you I'd be doing next to nothing at this point!" he stared at her fascinated as she seemed to start working even faster.

"Well unlike you, I have a reputation to protect," she muttered.

"Hey! Uncalled for Granger. I have a reputation too, which may I remind you been blown to smithereens since I met you. The only girls who will associate with me…want to have a conversation first," he shuddered.

"Okay first of all, I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, and second of all you are a big disgusting pig and that is not uncalled for. Look, please tell me what the big dramatic thing that is happening in your life today and then I can go back to work," she started off heated and ended with a pleading note. She was starting to get one of her old headaches.

"Well, I guess the good news is that when you are done, this stupid work won't get in the way when we talk about my life problems," Draco dropped conversationally as he picked a trinket off her desk. It was a snow globe of Hogwarts he had given her at Christmas. She had replaced it with one of the gifts she had received from the Krum.

She looked at him afraid, "I'm never getting away from you am I?"

"No darling, we're stuck together. I made a deal with the devil. Incidentally, he's quite nicer than Voldemort," he said seriously.

"Malfoy, I'm tired, my head hurts and I am seriously worried about getting this press release out for the Fair Wages court date. You know how hard I've worked…" her eyes started filling with tears.

He stood up, "Oh no no. None of that. Granger, everything will get done. You worry entirely too much. Now mop up that face and get to work. I'm not paying you to sit around these last few days and not fulfill your obligations as my…legal counsel? Say, what is your title?"

"Director of Muggle Relations, Corporate Affairs and Philanthropy," she said blowing her nose.

"Well, no wonder I can't remember it. That's a terrible title. We'll have to do something about it," he said patting her on the shoulder and making his way out of her office.

"Hey!" she said and he turned back, "What was the big emergency about your father?"

"Oh," he shook his head, "He got Astoria on the guest list for tonight. I don't know why, probably just to assert his power. Show me who's still boss."

She grimaced at him sympathetically.

"No time for that now, I've got a title to fix," he declared and walked away as if leading an army in to battle.

 _Day 12 of 14 - evening_

"I can't believe you…"

"Now, Granger, I can explain."

"You had at least 20 minutes to bring it up, but instead you stood there rambling about how you didn't know which shoes to choose for tonight!"

"It's a very important Gala, Granger, having the right shoes sets the tone for the whole event. And might I remind you it's YOUR event, for a charity you picked. We've been donating to your charities all year round."

"Stop. Were you even planning on telling me that the Board voted on calling off their official support for the Fair Wage court date?"

"Look Granger. It's complicated…they have a big client on the horizon. One that, employs a number of magical creatures…it's how they keep their prices low."

"Malfoy, you need to stop talking."

"Granger…"

"No. I can't do this. Just this morning…you said.…you gave me your word Malfoy…your word."

"Well..I bloody well can't control the Board…wait!"


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, we are coming to a close. There will be one more chapter after this. This chapter was a little heavier than I expected it to be, simply because I think there is so much history between the two that it deserved a little more of an angsty treatment. Will be sure to bring back a little more fun in the last one.

I have decided I won't be writing two alternative endings followed by a sequel as there are some other ideas I have floating around that would be fun to write (some of you may have already read the first chapter of Tea for Granger - if you haven't check it out and tell me your thoughts). So I will tie up the story and if I ever feel the inclination to write a sequel, I will be sure to add in the alternative ending before proceeding.

As always, your reviews are incredibly important so please feel free to leave one if you are inclined to do so:)

 **Chapter 7**

 _Day 13 of 14 - 3 am_

 _Ring…_

 _Ringggg…_

 _Ringgggg…._

"Damn it, Granger, pick up!"

 _Day 14 of 14_

Hermione sighed as she packed the last of her things in to a cardboard box. She had spent the previous day moving the things in her apartment to Grimmauld Place. Harry had talked her in to moving in with him and Ginny while she settled in to her new job with a startup firm that focused on Muggle-Wizard relations, particularly for low-income families. She couldn't stay in her apartment and didn't particularly want to move in with her parents in the interim, so Harry's place was a good compromise.

The staff had thrown her a lovely goodbye party that afternoon and many employees had expressed how much they would miss her. Hermione gave a quick thank you speech and refrained from expressing her disdain in current company. Her heart was heavy and it was at that moment that she felt that she was truly walking away from a community that she help build. Despite her misgivings and anger with those that controlled the direction of Malfoy Inc, she thought she had honestly made a difference, and leaving it at this junction made her feel more sad than she had anticipated.

There was a rap at the door and a voice spoke quietly behind her, "Granger, we need to talk."

She didn't bother turning around, "Not now Malfoy, I need finish packing up."

"No, Granger, I've been trying to hunt you down these past two days. Who takes a lieu day on the day before their last day?" the frustration was evident in his voice.

"Well, you encouraged I do nothing since I am almost done here," her voice was hollow as she sorted through some papers.

"Granger…" he started.

She quickly cut him off, "So, what you are you going to do about the Fair Wage legislation?"

He practically growled, "I told you my hands are tied..and…shouldn't we talk about what happened the night of the Gala?"

Her laugh was forced, "There's nothing to talk about Malfoy."

He circled around her until his was facing her, but she kept her head down.

"Well…let me remind you. You stormed in to my rooms in the Manor, and umm…Astoria was there. She was…seducing me. I was..letting myself get seduced. Didn't that bother you at all?"

She looked at him briefly and then back down again, "Why would it bother me, my reputation is no longer attached to the Malfoy reputation. I no longer work for you…what you do in your personal time is your business."

He shook his head, "No Granger, sod the reputation bit…I want to know how did it make you feel?"

She paused.

"What are you going to do about the Fair Wage legislation?" she repeated.

He growled, "Screw the legislation! Granger, I am trying to have a discussion with you about you…and me."

"There is no you and me, Malfoy. This..partnership is dissolved. You go your way and…I go my way," she bit back.

"Merlin, Granger! Always on about work, I can't understand why you can't talk about what happened…" he groaned.

"What I can't understand," she said finally losing patience and her eyes flashing at him, "is how you cannot answer a simple question. Malfoy, did you even _try_ to reason with the Board?"

She stared at him, eyes boring in to his.

He faltered unable to keep eye contact.

"You know…" started Hermione slowly, as if painfully dragging out the words, "I used to hate you when we were kids Malfoy. You were terrible to everyone around you, making people feel so small and unwanted."

Draco flinched.

"As I got older," she continued, "I realized your prejudice was ingrained in you. It came from a place where years of training and possibly even torture moulded you in to a tyrant. And then we came out of the war, and Harry testified on your behalf…and I even recognized you at that moment for who you were…lost, brainwashed, confused…even broken."

Malfoy's hands had clenched, as he tried to keep control of himself.

"I never tried to justify it, but I always thought that to some extent…you had no choice. You were a child, who was expected to be a man, branded against your will…held to saving your mother's life…you weren't equipped to fight Voldemort, and the one man who offered you an ounce of trust, died before your eyes," her voice was heavy with grief as she remembered Dumbledore.

"And then this year happened. You are still arrogant, stubborn and self-stubborn, but I thought…I thought you wanted to change. To be better, to _do better_. I know the Board has control of the decision making, but…you aren't 16 years old anymore Malfoy. You do have a choice, you can make a difference, and you won't even bloody try," she said turning her back on him full of grief.

"There goes another one of the great Granger's speeches! Yes, we get it, you're _perfect_ and the rest of us mere mortals are nowhere near _good enough_ for you. We don't reach this elevated status of Saint Potter that you have in the back of your mind. You know why Krum and those other blokes left? Because no one could handle being with someone who is so incredibly hell bent on being right about everything all the time. It's tiring keeping up with you…" he trailed off as if not quite meaning to say those last words.

She picked up her box and walked towards the door.

Pausing, she turned over her shoulder and spoke, "I can't discuss you and I, because the moment you gave up on your word to me was the moment you gave up on us."

And she was gone.


	9. Chapter 8 & Epilogue

A/N: And here it is! 13k views, 179 followers, 50 favourites and 49 reviews later and it's an amazing feeling to bring this to an end. When I wrote Yes, Ferret, it was with the intention to write and post something, and this one was to write something slightly longer..and finish it. So thank you to everyone who has read, enjoyed, or taken a chance with this fic. A special thank you to those of you who took the time to post a review: LadiePhoenix007, brookeworm, CheeseyBri, Gemmeta14, viola1701e, HarryPGinnyW4eva, GoodGirlsBadBoys00, howtoseedeer, annaea3077, wbm92, kamarooka, Frogster, RufusReads, R-E-B-E-C , MrsGinPotter, I was BOTWP, etuck89, White Bishop, exlibris93, pgoodrichboggs, xiongmao03 and all the Guest reviews!

Enjoy - and as always, reviews are very much appreciated :)

 **Chapter 8**

 _1 Week later…_

 ** _From the desk of Draco Malfoy_**

 _Listen Granger. This is ridiculous. Let's just discuss this like rational human beings_

 _Dear Granger. It has come to my attention that I may have been a foul louthsome…_

 _Granger, as your replacement rightfully pointed out, I do need to figure my shit out. Only you would hire someone so unbelievably haughty. She's good though. I guess I can't complain about that._

 _Her_

 _I'm so_

"Bloody hell, bugger it all."

 _1 Week after that…_

Hermione had decided to stay home that day…well...at Harry's.

She had taken some case files from work to keep her mind off of what was supposed to be the Fair Wages legislation court hearing date. But thanks to Malfoy, she had no backing and without backing, there was no way she was going to be able to give it the last push it so desperately needed.

Hermione supposed she could have appeared in front of the Wizengamot and made her case, but she felt fairly defeated at the moment. The worst part was that she was no better off than she was a year ago.

Well…she may be slightly better off. She did leave a dead-end job and affect more lives in a year than she had at the Ministry. She only had to sell her soul to do it.

Shaking off the impending thoughts that would lead her to another chocolate overdose followed by a bout of crying over a host of muggle romantic comedies on Harry's television set. Sighing, she opened a file and drowned herself in work (and hot chocolate).

It took Harry and Ron three tries to get Hermione's attention. She had learned to tune them out a young age so she didn't even notice them until Harry took the quill out of her hand and Ron was all about ready to pass out from his bellowing.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said half-heartedly, dismissing them with her hand, "what are you boys doing here?"

"'Mione, we aren't boys anymore," whined Ron flopping down beside her. She patted him on the head as if to disagree.

"Ermm," said Harry, which is how he usually started uncomfortable conversations, "there's someone here to see you and we thought it might be better if we were here…just in case you decided to well…kill him."

At that point Hermione was sure she was going to Azkaban for three murders as Draco stepped in to the room nervously holding a sheet of paper.

She leapt from her couch wand drawn pointing it at her so-called best friends.

"How dare you," she hissed at them, her eyes glinting with anger, "Why the hell would you do this to me? Today of all days?!"

"Say, Potter, this may be the wrong time to say it, but shouldn't I be part owner of this place?" inquired Draco politely looking around never having been at Grimmauld Place.

She ignored Draco.

Ron and Harry trembled from her wrath, but spoke in their typical Gryffindorian fashion.

"Look Hermione, just hear him out. He promised that he would say his piece and then leave you alone forever," responded Harry as Ron nodded along.

"We'll punch him in the face afterwards if you'd like," he added as Draco shot them an irritated look.

Hermione didn't agree, but she also didn't say anything. A familiar pain started pulsing in her temples.

Draco cleared his throat.

"Well, erm…I just guess I needed this last piece of advice. You see, I had to speak at a press conference today and well it's the first speech I've ever written for myself, and I'm not sure if it was quite what it should of been. So yeah…" he said unfolding the piece of paper he had with him and taking a deep breath.

"Many of you have gathered here today for the announcement of a partnership with WizBot Industries. This partnership would be a strong feather in the cap of Malfoy Inc., bringing back the old way of doing business and benefiting each other's bottom line. This is what they call a win-win situation. Unfortunately, there is one rather troubling issue. A year ago, I made a promise to someone that in trying to take over the corporate world, I would also lobby to protect those who would have been taken advantage of along the way. Now, I know what you are all thinking…he's Draco Malfoy, my name literally means 'bad faith', he only cares about himself. And you know…you're right…or you used to be. I always thought I was the one who got the raw end of the stick…when you have Voldemort living in your house, you adopt a rather 'woe is me' attitude that stays with you. The problem is, that attitude never left, and I kept finding excuses for my lack of caring, my lack of action and my all around selfish lifestyle. But, then someone reminded me…what it is truly like to be disadvantaged, that there are those beings out there that have little to no control over their future and therefore are treated unfairly. I was once on the wrong side of the fight, I was taught to see others as below me, to take advantage of what I thought was their weaknesses, and to treat them as such. I knew I was wrong, but I never understood the passion with which those around me fought for others, cried for others…bled for others, until someone showed me why it matters so much. And in her strength, beauty and compassion for all, I realized my own failings, and she eventually became the force in my life…pushing me, expecting me to be better. She's rather like the beings herself, giving up so much, and asking for practically nothing in return. She asked me for one thing, and I couldn't even give her that. But, I'm no longer 16 and there are no excuses left for me to cling on to. So, today, I, Draco Malfoy, will be announcing my full support for the Fair Wage legislation and am strongly encouraging WizBot to take a look at their creature employment policies before furthering any partnerships. I will continue to champion this cause until we see it through fruition. I hope you will join me in making the Wizarding World a safe place for all animals, beings, creatures and beasts. You see, I've given my word to someone, and all I have left is my word to give….and I did not sleep with Astoria."

Draco finished his speech and looked up at the last sentence.

"I didn't say that in the Press Conference, but thought it might be a valuable footnote," he added lamely.

There was an awkward pause. Harry and Ron were sitting at the edge of the sofa looking between Hermione and Draco.

"Thoughts, opinions, constructive criticisms?" asked Draco cautiously.

"You had a few run on sentences," she responded woodenly.

Draco furrowed his brow, "Okay, right…erm…thanks. I should go…"

He turned to go as Hermione turned to face the other way while he left.

Turning back he took a deep breath and spoke quietly, "Um…I've been trying to say this for awhile…but…I…I'm sorry. For all the things, I did…and even more for all the things I didn't do."

And he was gone.

Hermione turned around her eyes filled with tears, "Did…did he…just…"

"Not a drink in him," confirmed Ron.

"Hermione, we just came from the Wizengamot. Draco…he kept the appointment. The Wizengamot, they ruled in your favour. The Fair Wage legislation is on it's way to becoming a reality," filled in Harry.

Hermione stared at him open mouthed and then looked at the spot where Draco had just stood. Harry and Ron gave her a smile as she wiped her tears and ran for the door.

 _30 seconds later…_

"MALFOY!"

"Uff!"

"Why…didn't…you…tell me…about the Wizengamot!"

"Ouch, Granger, stop hitting me. Look, it's what I should have done in the first place. It was the stupid Gryffindor thing to do."

"It must have killed you then, but how did you even…"

"Well, I must start by telling you that…"

"And look…I know, I know I can have high expectations. And that I need to work on being more understanding…"

"Granger…"

"And I have a hard time talking about my…feelings…"

"Granger! You also have a hard time listening when someone is trying to tell you that he loves you!"

"Oh."

"Yes. Also, the Board fired me. I am no longer the wealthy, powerful man you have come to adore."

"Um…I liked you despite those things, not because of."

"Yes, we will have to tide ourselves over with my Black family inheritance…remind me to speak with Potter about that."

"Actually…Malfoy. I have something to tell you."

"Yes, darling?"

"So…remember when you asked me to work for you?"

"Vividly. You implied I needed to get my head checked."

"Right…well…umm…as I was building up the Muggle Division…I kind of…"

"Out with it Granger, it really can't be that bad."

"Actually, it's kind of the opposite of bad. You see the Muggle Division belongs to Malfoy Inc."

"Have you been drinking? Of course I know it does."

"…but the content, the programs…the licenses…they belong…well…to you."

"…"

"Malfoy, say something. Look, I just…you kept saying how the Board had control…and this was all your idea…and you wanted it…so I did up the paperwork in a way..that wasn't really illegal…they just didn't…read the fine print."

"Granger, you are saying, you created a shell division and made me sole owner of everything under it?"

"Yes."

"And were you ever planning on letting me in on this scheme?"

"Well..I was going to tell you on my last day…and then all that happened…"

"You saucy minx! I always knew you had some Slytherin in you."

"You aren't mad?"

"Granger, you just told me that I have control over one of the most innovative and profitable divisions in Wizard England. You are getting the biggest office in the place once we set up…the uh…Muggle…Inc?"

"Malfoy, I may 'adore' you as you put it, but I will never work for you again."

"Don't be silly darling, I'll be working for you."

"How about we be partners…and we can work on the name…"

"I can live with that…now, I would very much like to go back inside and have you slip in to that disgruntled housewife number…."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Granger."

"I love you too."

"Of course you do. Just look at me, I'm magnificent."

 **Epilogue**

6 _months later - 3 am_

"Granger. I just don't know what to do."

"Malfoy, we've been over this so many times. I think purple and white are fine colours for the Muggle-cation branding."

"First of all it's periwinkle and not purple. Merlin Granger, have you learned nothing from me. I thought once we got in to a relationship you would at least listen to me properly."

"I learned to tune out Harry and Ron at the age of 12."

"Low blow Granger."

"Fine! People find that the colour blue is more calming, that's why Healer's offices are often painted a robin's egg blue colour."

"Excellent. Robin's egg blue it is. Now, shall I wear a blue shirt with a white tie or a white shirt with a blue tie with my suit?"

"Can't we discuss this tomorrow?"

"Come now Granger, these 3 am conversations are tradition."

"Malfoy…we _live_ together, I see you all the time. You have an assistant AND your own life lawyer who can answer all these questions…shaking me awake at 3 am is even more annoying because I can't hang up on you…."

"You wound me."

"Good, now go to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

"I love it when you use your boss tone."

"Of course you do. Just look at me, I'm magnificent."

"Touché Granger, touché…now since we are up, why don't we get started on those bushy-haired platinum blonde brats…"

"I hate you Malfoy."

"Love you too, darling."

 _The End_


End file.
